Speechless
by always.lovely.in.paradise
Summary: Bones continuation of 2x18 The Killer in the Concrete. How does Brennan deal after saving Booth? Fluff of course! BB with a hint of Hogela.


Booth and Brennan of course

Disclaimer: nothing about bones is mine unfortunately

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brennan sat in her office finishing her paperwork from the case she and Booth had closed nearly three days ago. And still Brennan couldn't get the image of Booth tied to that chair very battered and bruised. Booth had been strong as always, but deep in his eyes she could see the relief she had found him in time. Brennan had run to him and untied him carefully as to not further aggravate and cuts or bruises.

And it was then that this realization hit her, she was in love with her partner. After all the lines and limits she had set to her heart they had all been broken down one by one by Booth. What should she do? Brennan had never been in actual love before, what if Booth rejected her? She knew she had one outlet to go to. "Angela. Could you come in here?" Brennan called from her doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seconds later Angela appeared, "Yes sweetie?"

"Hey Ange," replied Brennan, "I need your help with something."

Angela grinned suggestively while walking inside and sitting on Brennan's couch, "Need my help getting the hunky FBI agent in your bed?"

Brennan closed the door and sat next to Angela, "Yes actually. I'm in love with him, Angela." Brennan looked pleadingly at Angela.

Angela squealed, "Sweetie that's great! I always knew that you guys were meant to be!"

Brennan smiled softly, "Alright but what do I do? How do I tell him? What if he rejects me?"

Brennan looked so lost Angela couldn't help but feel bad for her, "Tell him!" Then seeing Booth walking towards the office she added, "Tell him now." Then gave Brennan a quick hug and swiftly left the office.

Booth stopped and leaned on the doorway of Brennan's office watching her for a moment then greeting her, "Hey Bones."

Brennan looked up and gave a weak smile. Booth looked so hot standing their with his shirt un-tucked and his hair slightly ruffled. She sighed this should be…well….hard?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's the matter Bones?" asked Booth as he crossed the room to sit next to Brennan on the couch.

Brennan looked at Booth and shifted so that she was invading his personal space, "I need to talk to you about something."

Booth smiled and nodded meaning for her to continue. He wondered what it was. Brennan was completely serious so it must be important.

Brennan took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak then closed it and then opened and closed it again.

Booth grinned cockily, "I make you speechless don't I?" Then he flashed a charm smile to Brennan.

Brennan finally got herself together and leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Speechless could be a good thing Booth." She made sure her lips brushed his ear as she lowered her head.

Booth felt a shiver run down his spine as her wet lips brushed his ear. Then he felt Brennan's lips against his in a soft kiss, and quickly he deepened the kiss. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and was quickly granted.

Brennan groaned, and knew that this was everything she had expected in her and Booth's first kiss. It was gentle yet needy, hot yet tame, and filled with desire and need of each other. Booth pulled away to place feather light kisses down her collar bone and across her shoulder. Brennan threaded her hands through Booth's hair and dipped her head back to give Booth better access.

Booth then returned to her lips and felt Bones undoing the buttons on his shirt. Then it was pushed off his shoulders and dropped on the floor. Booth spoke in between kisses, "We should take this to an apartment."

Brennan just grinned and got up. She walked flauntingly to the door and reached for the knob, "It has a lock." She told Booth as she turned it and then walked back to Booth to finish what they started.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angela had been standing on the other side of the door since it had been closed, but couldn't hear anything, that is until the lock on the door clicked. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from squealing and hurried off to find Hodgins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

First fan fiction ever, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
